Lovian Civil War
The Northern Lovian riots began on the 3rd of October, after a drunken brawl on a Seven train sparked off an uprising. The rioting has been described as 'opportunistic' in the light of the chaotic political scene, and the majority of the rioters have no political motivation. As of six october, the state of Seven is largely taken over by armed rioters and rebel forces have taken over key positions in the state. The Brigade, freed from prison, has armed many rioters and actively joined the fighting. Seven people have died and dozens more remain (mildly) injured. Clymene faces similar problems yet police has managed to control large portions of the state. Timeline 3rd of October *On a 2200 train from Novosevensk to Kinley, a drunken man of American origin attempted to pull the communication train several times. The train driver left in frustration and when a Novosevenskian businessman attempted to restrain the lout, he was assaulted and left bleeding by the track. 4th of October *By 0100, the news reached Novosevensk and reprisal attacks were launched against businesses owned by Lovians of American origin, allegedly organised by far-right Novosevenskian nationalist groups. Former chairman Semyon Breyev's house is destroyed. *By 0500, areas of Novosevensk were burning and youths in Sofasi and Kinley began to take advantage of the chaos and absence of police support to loot properties. In a comment, Seven Deputy Governor Semyon Breyev blames the 'marginalisation of the northern regions', while not condoning the riots. *The police were unable to respond quickly due to events unfolding in the capital, where Nathaniel Scribner attempted to lauch a coup. *0730: A policeman patrolling in Sofasi was lynched by an enraged crowd. He was of Chinese origin and the attack was immediately and falsely attributed to fascist groups. Niamh McQuillan criticizes lack of police involvement and calls for a greater police presence on the streets. She pays tribute to the policeman, who she claims was one of only six on duty in the two states that morning. *0800: Well-known citizens such as Semyon Breyev and John Amman began organising volunteer groups to fight the attacks. *1100: A fire was started in the Sofasi Apartments, and begins to spread. *1700: Areas of Sofasi, Novosevensk, and Kinley are now completely destroyed. *1800: Heavy rain begins, resulting in far fewer rioters on the streets. A rumour has spread that I. G. La Blaca was the original man who sparked off the riots. *2000: Final rioters are rounded up in Sofasi, as Sofasi police force returns to duty. 5th of October *0700: Riots began again in the towns of Seven. *1200: A citizen's brigade is trapped inside the Seven Court House, and are besieged by a huge crowd of rioters outside. Rioters are unable to set fire to the building, but several shots are fired. *1600: Two police cars are flipped over and set on fire by an angry mob; three police officers are yelled at, insulted and beaten up. An unidentified gunman fires at a local police station destroying the windows yet leaving the people inside unharmed. *2000: Unnamed masked rioters slaughter two American tourists trapped in Novosevensk and leave the bodies at the doors of Breyev and ex-PM Yuri Medvedev. He claims to represent neo-fascist group Shaynovna. *2200: Police approach the Court House in an attempt to relieve Breyev's brigade trapped inside. Tear gas is used on the crowd, which temporarily scatters. *2300: Seeing Breyev leave, snipers in the nearby rebel-controlled Town Hall fire shots. Breyev is unharmed but a police officer is shot through the leg. The police respond with fire and after a short exchange of shots five rioters and two police officers lie dead. The rioters advance once more and Breyev’s group and the police are forced to retreat back to the Court House. 6th October now seized control of the state]] *0400: When the Orthodox priest attempts to negotiate with Shaynovna, he is murdered, sparking a retaliation against the riots from the more religious part of the Novosevenskian population. *0700: LaBlaca intervenes and manages to unite the religious Novosevenskians, led by Nikolai Koshkov, with the rebellion that is now quickly gaining followers and momentum. Joined by members of the Brigade, now freed from prison, La Blaca retaliates against Shaynovna, killing the three men responsible for the priest's murder. Shaynovna retreats and the religious community and the rebels are reconciled. *1100: Stronger then ever before and now also strenghtened with dozens of ex-lawmen and hunters, the rioters have taken control over a large portion of the state including key positions such as hospitals, railways and embassies. Two-thirds of local police officers have surrendered and handed over their guns, some are even persuaded to join the rioting masses. *1130: Fueled by recent actions in Clymene and Greece, people in Sofasi begin to peacefully protest their low wages and the ineffectiveness of the government. 1180: Reinforcements arrive in Northern Lovia and face an overwhelming force of armed rioters and rebels, leaving them unable to change the situation on the ground. Fire is exchanged in which some police officers are wounded and one rioter is fatally shot through the neck. *12:00 Gubernatorial candidate Justin Abrahams vows to raise minimum wages and create social security programs if elected Clymene's governor, and hopes the protesters calm down. But, this doesn't stop people from vandalizing public property, including some street signs. *1600: Protesters in Oceana go on the streets to ask for more self-government and better social welfare. The protest remains calm and police don't have to intervene. *1800: From his position in the besieged Court House, Breyev sends out a radio message to Seven’s inhabitants, advising them to evacuate the state. Around a quarter of the population begin to leave. *2100: Breyev attempts to escape from the Court House with a police escort under cover of darkness to attend an emergency meeting of Congress, using a back exit. In Kinley they meet a band of rioters and are fired upon. A policeman is killed and Breyev is hit twice, once in the leg and a bullet grazes his head, knocking him unconscious. He is rushed to hospital in Noble City, where he remains in a critical but stable condition. *23:00 MOTC and former Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev proposed to Congress the allowance of a UN peacekeeping force in Lovia. The UNLOR troops would protect Lovian citizens from the ongoing violence and bring an end to the rioting. 7th October ; black - rebel control; red - deploying UNLOR under ongoing fighting]] *07:30: Police Chief Oos Wes Ilava announced a curfew set at 21:00 in Seven, Clymene and Downtown, Noble City. Patrolling police members are increased to 200, most patrolling in Seven and Clymene. *08:00: Medvedev's proposal is accepted by Congress and PM Villanova makes a telephone call to the UN formally requesting aid. *14:00: An urgent UN meeting discussed and approved the establishment and deployment of UNLOR. *16:00: After almost forty-eight hours, the Battle of the Court House ends. Rebels place a home-made bomb against a side wall and detonate it; the wall is blown in and rioters rush inside. After hand to hand fighting three rioters and eleven defenders are killed, and the rioters have complete control of Kinley. *18:00: Speaking from the Town Hall, Koshkov and La Blaca declare the Republic of the Liberated Lovian Territories, with themselves as consuls. They consolidate their power, cracking down on all rioters not their supporters, and guaranteeing property rights will no longer be violated. Koshkov's forces are merged into the Brigade, which posts a member on every street corner. *21:00: A force of 200 rioters led by Koshkov and Brigade members land on Kings' northern coast and begin marching south to seize Newhaven. They are met by a group of citizens outside Beaverwick who halt them and destroy the road. The rebels decamp and attempt to find a way around the roadblock. 8th October *04:00: The UNLOR forces are deployed across Lovia under approved UN mandate. The rebels in Kings are cut off from their base in Seven by a UN naval force. They begin marching towards the south-west of Kings, heading through the central highland. *06:00: UNLOR has secured the areas not affected by riots, thus encapsulating the violence, with the exception of Koshkov's force which is trapped in the centre of Kings. *14:00: A protest lead by the Sanovec Block in Hurbanova got out of hand and police have to intervene, leading to an affray. Two protesters got wounded and were sent to the Mariaberg Hospital. *15:30: The rioters in Kings are dispersed by UNLOR troops. Their march is halted and most rioters are arrested. One rebel was shot to death. *00:01: UNLOR troops start an invasion in fought-over regions. Government control is restored in parts of Clymene and Seven. Two UNLOR officers have been badly injured. Death count on the rebel side is estimated at six. *0500: Koshkov, while wandering in the mountains of Kings and attempting to return to Seven, is captured by UNLOR forces and incarcerated in Newhaven. *0700: Fierce fighting outside Sofasi results in the capture of eight UNLOR soldiers and ten civilians by the rioters; they are transfered to base in Novosevensk. Nine rioters, three UNLOR soldiers and eleven citizens are killed, and the whole of Clymene is retaken, apart from a few areas on the Sofasi coast, most notably the Sofasi Lighthouse. *0900: La Blaca sends dozens of his loyal rebels into a daring raid on a heavily armed UNLOR convoy in retaliation of Koshkov's capture. Despite minor losses on the rebel side, luck is with them this time. The UN peacekeepers (about fifteen man strong), completely taken by suprise, are captured by the rebels. Their equipment, guns and ammunition - of better quality then what the rebels are used to - is taken and handed out among them. La Blaca intends to use these captive officers in negotiating with the authorities. To begin with, he offers to free two of the captive officers in exchange of Koshkov's freedom. The situation of the rebels is beginning to improve and they are gaining ground. *1000: In response to the ongoing resistance against a more peaceful solution, the UNLOR commander has officially threatened with the use of strategic air-strikes. He demands an end of all rebel violence by 6:00 PM October 8th and the surrender of the rebel militia. *1100: La Blaca answers on behalf of all rebel forces: "We will never surrender. We will fight till our last drop of blood is spilled and our last breath of air is taken, we live and we die in absolute freedom and with honour". To prevent strategic air-strikes, captured UNLOR officers are strategically placed near would-be targets and thus used as human shields. Volunteers resident to combat rioting *Semyon Breyev (Seven and Clymene) *I. G. La Blaca volunteers to be a rioter *Yuri Medvedev as UNLOR advisor in Kings and Seven *''Add your name here.'' Category:Crime Category:2011